Do You Remember Me?
by Zanza8
Summary: Megumi runs away when a blow to the head wipes out her memory of her time with Kenshin's group. Can Sanosuke find her before it's too late?
1. Who Are You?

Dr. Gensai sighed with relief as the young woman lying in front of him stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up at him in confusion and he wrung out a wet towel and wiped her face. "There, there, Megumi-chan, you're all right now." He smiled encouragingly and she sat up slowly, one hand to her head.

"What happened to me?"

"You had a little accident. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

Dr. Gensai nodded. "You did get knocked out, so I'm afraid that's to be expected. Not to worry-you'll be fine. Can I get you anything?"

Megumi swallowed hard and grasped his arm. "You can tell me something."

He patted her hand. "What do you want to know?"

"Who are you?"


	2. Always on Call

It all started with an urgent call while Megumi was visiting the dojo. She had been invited to supper, and since Kenshin was cooking she had been happy to accept. It was the usual mealtime-Kaoru and Yahiko bickering, Kenshin trying to make peace, and Sanosuke stuffing himself, when a young woman came through the gate and hurried up to the porch.

"Is the doctor here?"

Megumi got to her feet, wondering how it was that people managed to find her no matter where she was. "Can I help you?"

"My son's had an accident!" she gasped. "I think he may have a broken arm."

Megumi smiled ruefully at her friends. "You'll have to excuse me." She looked back at the young woman. "Just let me get my medical kit."

"I've got it." Sanosuke had gone inside for the box as soon as he heard the woman ask for the doctor and now he grinned and held it out of Megumi's reach. "It'll be getting dark soon, fox lady. I can't let you walk around by yourself after the sun goes down, can I?"

Megumi sighed. "Oh, all right, you can come too."

The young mother was almost dancing with impatience. "Please hurry!"

It was a routine matter to apply a splint, but the patient was not happy to hear that he would have to rest until it came off. "You mean I can't play with my friends?"

Megumi smiled as Sanosuke squatted down to look the boy in the eye. "I got hurt once and the lady doctor here fixed me up but I couldn't go out for a while. My friends came to visit me-that's what real friends do." He grinned. "This is a good time to learn to play shogi-it's always good to know a game or two you can play inside on a rainy day."

"That's true." The boy brightened a little. "Did your friends bring you anything good to eat while you were getting better?"

Sano laughed and tousled his hair. "Sure, kid. Real friends do that too."

The young mother whispered to Megumi, "Your friend certainly is good with children."

"I suppose he is." Megumi looked fondly at Sanosuke, then shook herself and said sharply, "Let's go, rooster head. I'd like to get back to the clinic sometime tonight."


	3. The Accident

"Gramps!"

Dr. Gensai sighed. He did wish Sanosuke would call him by his name, although in all other ways the young man was very respectful. "What is it?" The old doctor came to the front room of the clinic and stopped short, horrified.

Sano was standing in the door with Megumi in his arms. She was unconscious and Dr. Gensai moved faster than he had in years, reaching for her wrist and feeling his own heart slow down as he checked her strong steady pulse. "What happened?"

"We were on our way back here and one of those European carriages took a corner too fast and knocked us down." Sanosuke's voice shook. "She hit her head."

"Let's get her to her room." Dr. Gensai led the way and Sanosuke carried Megumi and put her on her futon as gently as if she were made of eggshell porcelain. The old doctor looked keenly at Sano, taking in the cuts and bruises and general agitation. "Why don't you go rest-you look like you could use it."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know she's all right." Sano's mouth set in a hard line and Dr. Gensai sighed.

"Sanosuke, I really can't take care of Megumi with you hovering over me. If you want to help her, you'll go to one of the exam rooms and lie down so I can concentrate on her without worrying about you."

The young man hesitated, torn between his wish to stay with Megumi and his fear of interfering with Dr. Gensai. His desire to do what was best for her won and he said slowly, "Will you come get me as soon as she wakes up?"

"Of course." Dr. Gensai took the young man's arm and guided him to the door. "Go get cleaned up and check the kitchen-I think there's some food. You're probably hungry…."

Sanosuke stopped in the doorway and gazed at Megumi for a long moment, then went quietly, leaving Dr. Gensai alone with his patient. It was only a few moments before she opened her eyes, stunning him with her question of his identity and putting any thought of getting Sanosuke out of his mind. The most important thing to do was reassure Megumi that she was safe and that he was a friend. Visitors could wait, a decision that he regretted the next morning when he woke to find the young woman gone.

1


	4. Vanished

Sanosuke stared at Dr. Gensai, appalled. "She can't remember anything?"

"Well, not anything after her time with Kanryuu."

"Why didn't you get me!"

Dr. Gensai said calmly, "Because one stranger was enough to deal with. She needs time to process what's happened."

Sano stood up, then sat down again. "So what now? When will she get her memory back?"

"Well…." The old doctor fidgeted. "Truthfully, Sanosuke, it's impossible to say for sure. Her memory might come back all at once, or she may recover bits and pieces over time…." He paused. "Or she might never remember." Sanosuke looked stricken and Dr. Gensai patted his hand reassuringly. "We'll just have to hope for the best. Now I've made some breakfast-I'm going to take it to her. Why don't you come too-maybe seeing you will spark some memories."

Sano tried to smile. "All right." He went to the kitchen with the old man and picked up the breakfast tray prepared for Megumi, carrying it to her room apprehensively. How would Megumi react to him if she didn't remember him? Was it really possible that her whole life after her escape from Kanryuu's mansion was a complete blank? And how would Kenshin and Kaoru and Yahiko feel about that?

He watched as Dr. Gensai called gently to her, then cracked the door when she didn't answer. The old man peered in cautiously, then frowned and threw the door open. "Megumi?"

She was not in the room and the two men searched the clinic, finding only a note written some time the night before.

_Dr. Gensai, I cannot stay here. Kanryuu will be looking for me and I don't want to cause you any trouble. Thank you so much for your kindness. Megumi Takani_

Sanosuke and Dr. Gensai stared at each other in dismay, then the young man started out the door. "Don't worry, Gramps. I'll find her. Better send a message to the dojo just in case-you never know, she might turn up there."

"Sanosuke!" But Dr. Gensai was talking to an empty room and after a moment he turned to his desk to write a note to Kenshin.


	5. Flight

Megumi woke up that morning stiff and sore from sleeping on the ground and more frightened than she had ever been in her life. The old doctor had been kind, but she just could not believe what he told her about her memory. How was it possible that she had not only escaped from Kanryuu but he was now in prison? That she actually worked at that clinic? That she had friends? Life had been so terrible for so long it was impossible to believe that it had changed so much. And if it had changed for the better, she certainly wouldn't have forgotten it! She didn't think he had been lying to her-he was old and probably had her confused with someone else. In any case, she had decided it was best to leave before bringing down trouble on his head. He had been kind-something Megumi had little experience of, and her wish to shield the man outweighed everything else.

She had gone only a few miles after leaving the clinic last night but it had been enough to take her outside Tokyo. Megumi was not familiar with this area and when she was too tired to walk any further she turned off the road and lay down to sleep in a field, thankful that the nights were warm. Now she saw to her surprise that if she had kept going, she would have come to a small village a few hundred feet further down the road.

The young woman looked back in the direction she had come. No one was out this early-with luck she should be able to find shelter for a day or two before continuing her journey. She straightened her clothing and ran her hands through her long hair to work out the worst of the tangles, then went back to the road and walked down to the village.


	6. Searching

Sanosuke didn't pick up Megumi's trail until the middle of the morning, when a night watchman on his day off mentioned seeing a young woman leaving Tokyo late the previous night.

"You're sure it was her?" asked the young man.

"Well, I can't be positive." The watchman looked sympathetically at Sanosuke. "You know what they say about other fish in the ocean. Just because a woman leaves you…."

"Hold on!" Sano put the thought that he would love to have Megumi as his girl in the back of his mind. "She's not running away from me. She left the Oguni Clinic. She's not well-the doctor sent me to find her."

"Oh." The watchman digested this information. "She didn't look sick to me."

"You can go to the clinic and check," said Sanosuke firmly, "but first tell me where you saw her."

The watchman pointed. "She took the road out of town to Kyoto. Don't know if she's planning to go that far-I didn't speak to her, but that's the way she was heading."

"Thanks!" Sanosuke sprinted away with new hope in his heart.


	7. A Refuge and A Patient

Megumi shaped the last of the rice balls and checked the bean paste. "Perfect." She started to coat the balls with the paste as the young housewife watched admiringly.

"I almost never make ohagi," she said. "I love it, but somehow it never tastes right."

Megumi handed her a finished piece and the woman tasted it. "That's really good!"

"Thank you." Megumi smiled. "I'm glad you like it-I only make ohagi for my friends."

Kimiko smiled back. "When you came to the door this morning offering to work in exchange for food, I had no idea what a bargain I was getting." She frowned. "But there must be a reason why a woman like you is on the road with no money or any possessions."

Megumi sighed. All day she had been skirting the friendly woman's questions-she supposed it was only fair to satisfy her curiosity. Up to a point. "The truth is that I'm running away from someone."

Kimiko's eyes widened. "Your husband?"

"No!" Megumi worked on the ohagi in silence, then said softly, "It's not anything like that. It's a man I worked for and now….well, he thinks he owns me, but he doesn't. I had to get away from him, that's all."

"I'm sorry." Kimiko turned her head as a small girl came into the room. "Natsumi, what are you doing out of bed? I want you to rest."

"I've been resting all day, Mommy." The child coughed and her mother caught her up in her arms.

Megumi wiped her hands and went over to feel the little girl's forehead. "She has a fever."

"I know." Kimiko hugged her daughter. "She's been sick for a while now and we can't afford to go to the doctor."

Megumi didn't hesitate. "I've had some medical training. There are some herbs that will help with a cough and a fever-they're not very expensive. I could write them down if you have someone to go for them."

"I can send my brother, Akio. He lives in the next house-do you mind watching Natsumi for a minute?"

"Not at all." Megumi smiled. "I often watch the girls…." She stopped dead. _Where did that come from? I don't know any little girls._ Kimiko was looking at her with a puzzled expression and the young woman shook her head. "Sorry, Kimiko. My mind wandered for a moment. Let me have something to write with and we'll have Natsumi feeling better in no time."


	8. The Warning

Akio hurried into the house with a small parcel. "I have everything you asked for-cherry bark, willow bark, boneset…."

Megumi took the package and spread the contents out on the table. "I've written instructions for everything but you have to be very careful with the boneset-it can be toxic, but there's nothing better for a fever. I'll prepare it the first time and you can see how it's done."

"Just a minute." Akio put a hand on her arm. "There's a man in the village asking for you."

Megumi swallowed hard. "What does he look like?"

"Tall-very tall. Very rough looking-shaggy hair and white clothes with the symbol for "BAD" on his back."

Megumi's eyes widened in fear and Kimiko took her hand. "Go. We won't tell him about you, Megumi. You can take the back road into the hills-no one will see you."

Megumi's hand tightened on Kimiko's. "Thank you. Don't forget what I said about the boneset. And if Natsumi isn't feeling better in a day or two, take her into the city to the Oguni Clinic."

"I told you we can't afford a doctor."

"Tell Dr. Gensai I sent you and he'll take care of Natsumi for no charge." _And how do I know that?_ Megumi hesitated and Kimiko saw the indecision on her face.

"Megumi?"

"I'm sorry." The young woman smiled a little. "Guess I'm so scared my mind wandered again."

Kimiko gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry-we won't give you away. Now go."


	9. A Stranger and A Friend

Sanosuke knocked wearily on the door of the little house. He had been all over the village and was beginning to think the night watchman had been mistaken about the woman he saw leaving Tokyo. Maybe it wasn't Megumi at all and he should be looking in another area.

"Can I help you?" The young woman who opened the door was looking at him suspiciously and Sano put on his best smile.

"I'm looking for someone. A woman, young, very pretty, about so tall…." Sano held up a hand. "She has long black hair and big dark eyes and she wears a blue jacket…."

"We haven't seen anyone like that." The woman started to close the door and a little girl pressed up against her.

"Mommy, that sounds like Megumi!"

Sano squatted down to look the child in the eye. "Do you know Megumi?"

The little girl nodded vigorously. "She gave Mommy some medicine to make me feel better."

Sanosuke stood up. The woman looked chagrined but remained silent and he said quietly, "It's really important I find her. She's not well."

"She seemed fine to me!" snapped the woman.

"Well, she's not. I don't know what she told you but I'm her friend. Please help me."

The look in Sanosuke's eyes gave the woman pause and she said cautiously, "How do I know you're telling the truth? Megumi said she was trying to get away from a man who thought he owned her. Can you prove you're her friend?"

Sano was at a loss. How could he prove a friendship? He unwound the bandages from his right hand and the woman drew in her breath at the sight of the scars. He said softly, "I can only tell you that without Megumi I wouldn't be able to use this hand, and she's saved my life, and teased me half to death…." His throat tightened and his words became almost inaudible. "And she makes the best ohagi…."

He was startled when the woman touched him on the arm. "She makes the best ohagi?"

The young man nodded. "She really does."

"She took the back road out of here half an hour ago." Sano stared at her and she gave him a little push. "Don't just stand there! Go get her!"


	10. Memories

Megumi was halfway across the narrow bridge spanning a deep gorge when she heard her name being called and saw a young man running towards her. Shaggy hair, white clothes-her heart constricted with fear and she shouted defiantly, "You can tell your boss I'm not going back!"

He stopped, then came forward slowly onto the bridge. "Megumi…."

"No! I'm never going back-Kanryuu can find somebody else to make his opium."

"I'm not from Kanryuu, Megumi." The young man took another step. "It's me. Sanosuke."

She shook her head. "I don't know you."

"What about Kenshin? Short guy, red hair, cross-shaped scar on his left cheek? You like flirting with him to make Kaoru mad. She's the worst cook in the world, and Yahiko-he's a little brat and he's always fighting with her." The distrust and fear in Megumi's face hurt Sanosuke to his heart and he asked sadly, "Doesn't any of this sound familiar?"

"No." Her hand tightened on the railing. "I don't remember any of this and I don't believe you. You just want to take me back to make opium for Kanryuu."

"Megumi…." Sanosuke closed his eyes. "I'm the last person in the world to want you to make opium. A good friend of mine died from an opium overdose. Don't you remember that?"

He took another step and she put both hands on the railing, staring at the hundred foot drop below. "If you come any closer I'm going to jump," she said steadily.

Sano stopped at once, the color draining from his face. "Don't! Please. Please, Megumi….look, I'm backing up, okay?" He held up his hands, tears in his eyes, and Megumi stared at the deep scar across his right palm.

_A kaleidoscope of images filled her mind, all of this stranger who was suddenly so familiar-him talking and laughing and eating, playing with a dog, walking down a street, a terrible picture of him bleeding and unconscious with a broken sword in his shoulder and another of him sleeping peacefully in a futon….and a very special starry night…._

Megumi swayed dizzily. "Sanosuke?"

He came forward just in time to catch her as her knees gave out, scooping her up in his strong arms. "Do you remember me?"

She gazed up at him. "It's all so hazy-we were on our way back to the clinic, and I heard shouting, and then….it's all so confusing."

His arms tightened around her. "It's all right now, Megumi. I'm taking you home."


	11. Home Again

"So is your memory all back now?" asked Yahiko.

Megumi smiled. "Not quite, but I'm remembering more every day. Dr. Gensai says eventually all the blank spots should be filled in."

Kaoru shivered. "I can't even imagine losing my memory like that."

"Maybe if you did, you'd forget that you think you know how to cook and Kenshin could take over in the kitchen all the time." Yahiko smirked and dodged Kaoru's brisk slap.

"Now, now…." said the redheaded swordsman, coming out on the porch. "Supper is ready, that it is."

Megumi sat back and contemplated her three friends. They were gathered again at the dojo to celebrate her return home, and while there were still things she didn't know about them, there was a warm familiarity about this place and these people that made her feel very safe.

The gate creaked and Yahiko said disgustedly, "You don't have to tell us, Kenshin-we'd know the food's ready from Sanosuke showing up."

The young doctor smiled and Kaoru asked curiously, "What was the first thing you remembered, Megumi?"

Sanosuke bounded up on the porch and ruffled Yahiko's hair. "Hey, fox lady. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, rooster head."

He smiled and went inside, fending off Yahiko, and Megumi looked at Kaoru. "I can't really say what I remembered first. All I know is that it was something unforgettable."


End file.
